High School Musical: After The Dance Breaks
by BrokenShipwreck
Summary: A documentary telling the story of the characters after High School Musical came out. Each chapter is a new day of shooting this documentary. Have fun!
1. Day 1 Of Shooting

**Read Note To Readers Before Going On**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM or any of its characters... blah, blah, blah. You know the drill.

Note to the readers: This story is supposed to be a documentary of the characters (Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, and Sharpay) after High School Musical comes out. Also, keep in mind that this is written in script form. Bolded words are characters, italicized means actions, and regular means dialogue.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

High School Musical: After The Dance Breaks

Day 1 Of Filming

**Narrator:** High School Musical. An out-of-the-blue hit. Copies of the DVDs are sweeping the nation; mostly going into the DVD players of teens across the US. Since January, when it first made it debut, people fell in love with the movie's warm characters, snappy songs, and hip-to-the-groove dances-

**Narrator 2:** Coughs AHEM! Coughs Holy shit, Jerry, stick to the script.

**Narrator:** Fine. And it's "modern" dances. But what ever happened to our beloved Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, and Sharpay after the cameras turned off? This is High School Musical: After The Dance Breaks.

**Narrator, Standing in front of camera:** So we're here at East High, waiting for the last bell to ring, to end the day.

_RING RING RING_

**Narrator:** Now, let's see who we can find!

_Narrator and Cameraman start frantically running through the halls. They stop at what seems to be Ryan's locker. Ryan is just walking up, wearing a blue and white sequined shirt with tight black pants and cowboy boots._

**Narrator:** Ryan! Ryan! We just need one minute of your time!

**Ryan:** No, really not now, you guys…

**Narrator**: Oh, com'on, do it for the kids who are watching out there!

**Ryan:** Okay, for the kids.

**Narrator, to the cameraman:** Okay, you got the shot? Good.

_The Narrator takes his super-friendly stance, microphone in hand, next to Ryan, getting ready to interview him_

**Narrator:** Well, Ryan, let's get this first burning question off of all of our backs: Are you gay? I mean, some people may say that the way you dress is very flamboyant. But between you and me, _(He lifts his forearms to chest level, and then snaps his wrists down), _I just think you look FABULOUS!

**Ryan**: Well, um, actually, well, you see, right after-

_Troy walks over to Ryan, right in the middle of the interview._

**Troy:** Hey baby.

_Troy kisses Ryan on the lips. It's a quick, casual one._

**Troy:** How was your day?

**Narrator:** Sorry to butt in, but Ryan was about to answer…

**Ryan:** Right. Well, let's just say that I've been content with who I have right now. _He smiles, slyly._

_The Narrator stand close to camera, while Ryan and Troy proceed to make out vigorously in the background of the shot._

**Narrator:** There you have it folks. Ryan is single and looking!

_Troy is now pinning Ryan up against the lockers, dry humping him._

**Narrator:** And our secret sources tell us that Ryan's cell phone number is 555-0687. That's 555-0687. Any lucky ladies out there want a good relationship we have just found out that Ryan Evans is in fact straight and looking for a long term relationship.

_Narrator now goes back near Ryan and Troy, who are making out roughly next to Ryan's locker._

**Narrator**: So, Ryan, can you tell us if you are still able to keep a friendship with Troy after he beat you out of the audition? Or are you mortal enemies? If you were enemies, I would totally understand. Please tell us, we are all dying to know.

_Ryan looks up from his make out session and winks at the camera and Narrator._

**Narrator:** Well, you heard it from Ryan Evans himself. He and Troy Bolton are very distant acquaintances. I guess "We're All In This Together" didn't have too much effect on these boys. That's all the time we have for today. Tune in next time to High School Musical: After The Dance Breaks.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, so this is my first fanfic, so PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED YOUR CONTRUCTIVE CRITISISM and maybe a little complimenting if you feel the need to. Oh, by the way, each chapter is going to be like a new day of shooting this documentary.

REVIEW! 33


	2. Day 2 Of Shooting

**Read Note To Readers Before Going On**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HSM or any of its characters... if I did, the show would be on one of those adult channels where all the fanfic kids could really enjoy it

Note to the readers: This story is supposed to be a documentary of the characters (Troy, Gabriella, Ryan, and Sharpay) after High School Musical comes out. Also, keep in mind that this is written in script form. Bolded words are characters, italicized means actions, and regular means dialogue.

* * *

High School Musical: After The Dance Breaks

Day 2 Of Filming

**Narrator: **_Standing infront of the camera, counting down from 5, silently, with his fingers. 5-4-3-2- _Hello again, and welcome back to "High School Musical: After The Dance Breaks." On our last episode we were able to catch Ryan and uncovered the fact that he is, in fact, single and looking.

_The Narrator and cameraman turn to the right, so a new angle is caught with the camera._

**Narrator:** But today, we are going to see a much more serious issue. We will follow Gabriella Montez, East High's hottie throughout the-

**Cameraman:** You probably shouldn't say hottie.

**Narrator:** What?

**Cameraman:** Hottie. You called Gabriella a hottie.

**Narrator: **So?

**Cameraman:** I'm just saying.. it sounds a little "pedophile-ish."

**Narrator:** What? Well it's true!

**Cameraman:** Jerry.. the Montez family could charge you for sexual harassment.

**Narrator:** Whatever. We'll fix it in editing.

_The cameraman puts the camera back in position as the narrator continues._

**Narrator: ** throughout the day to see where she is in life. Still the same old lovable, hot-

**Cameraman:** Holy shit.

**Narrator:**_Glaring at the cameraman:_ hot 16 year old she was when High School Musical was shot? This is "High School Musical: After The Dance Breaks" and we're on a mission.

_The Narrator and cameraman start briskly walking through the halls pretending to be spys. The two walk into the nearest girls bathroom and spot Gabriella and Taylor…sniffing sharpies._

**Narrator:** Ahh, there they are. The fantastic duo. The school's brightest and most responsible students. Well, they're even smarter and more responsible than most of the teachers for that matter! _He elbows the cameraman, as the cameraman rolls his eyes and it is silent._ Eh? Eh? You know that was funny.

_The girls are silent as Gabriella puts the markers in her purse._

**Narrator: **_Mumbling to himself: _God, no sense of humor.. _Outloud and to the camera: _So we're here with Gabriella and Taylor. How are you ladies?

**Taylor: **Uh, uh yes, we're just fineeeeeeee _She snorts._

**Gabriella: **Chyeahh, you know. Doing ya own thanggggg. _She points to Taylor and her jaw drops._ OHMYGOD that reminds me of that song or whatever. _She starts singing and dancing around:_ DO YA THANG. DO WHATCHA WANNA DO NOWW! Err whatever the words are.

**Taylor:** _To the camera:_ Now do you see why she is my best friend?

_The two girls laugh insanely._

**Narrator: **_Shakes his head, laughing to himself: _You just can't help but love these two. _He then turns to Gabriella:_ So, Gabby. May I call you Gabby?

_Gabriella turns to him and strokes his arm._

**Gabriella:** You can call me whatever you'd like, baby. _She snorts._

_The Narrator turns to the cameraman and mouths: 'I told you she wants me.' The cameraman glares at him._

**Narrator: **How have you and Troy been doing? You two crazy high school lovers using birth control, right?

**Gabriella: **Oh, well after the show thing, Twinkle Town, he actually came out of the closet and bro- _She starts giggling insanely._ Oh! I get why people laughed at the title!! TWINKLE. LIKE TINKLEEE!!! _She starts cracking up._ Oh my god.. that's classic. God, that takes me back.

_The Narrator and Taylor both put an arm around Gabriella and laughs.. Taylor more insanely than the Narrator._

**Narrator:** Well, all I can say is maybe these two high school lovers were truly meant to be. And who knows? Could a little Bolton be right around the corner? Looks like the only thing Gabriella and Troy "Couldn't Take Their Eyes Off Of" was each other!

_The cameraman frowns and shakes his head._

**Camerman: **Under his breath: Stick to the script goddamnit.

**Narrator: **Unfazed by the cameraman: See you next time on "High School Musical: After The Dance Breaks!"

_Production Note: Nothing was edited from this episode.. Jerry, the narrator in this show, insisted on keeping the "hottie" comment in._

* * *

Please keep reviewing! Haha, I love flames!! I think they're hilarious. So if you hated this chapter: tell me why.. it will entertain me for the rest of the day!

xoxo 3 Laura


End file.
